Character Groups / Alignments
Main Character Group - "Non-techers", "No Bose" Transcendent — Free spirits and rebels who love to buck the system People who live “off the grid” or still have the only iphone/android tech of the 21th century. They have a robot but they keep it in the closet. This group loves to test the norms of society. Other Character Groups Righteous — Integrity, Conformity, Rules are Good. The Police: In this universe they do right by following the rules of justice and are ALL good cops. It gives humanity hope even though they may seem like the enemy to most people. —————————— Humane — The law if preferable, but good>law Medical Professionals - Dr. , Nurse, Ect. These are the people who fight for morals and justice, when wrong actions are taking place they are the ones who rise up for the greater good and take action. They don't bite their tongue. willing to sacrifice themselves to save others. —————————— Orthodox — Law and order>good or evil The Robots: Constructed to follow the rules of what they have been programmed to do they remain a balance between order and chaos. —————————— Pragmatic — Lack of conviction, neutral Law Officials - people like lawyers, or detectives, they have some power but not like congress/gov. They go out of the way to defend what they have been tasked with, they try to find a neutral category, but will break rules whenever needed to get the The job done or the information they need. try to protect rights. —————————— Autonomous — Individualists, self-direction Ro-bose Repair Freelancers - With the Bose repair facilities few and far between it's no wonder that there are people that are willing to fix a broken Bose in every city...for a price. —————————— Ascendant — Desire power and evil, but abide by a code The 1%. Prestigious in nature, classy, upper scale - ready to challenge authority if needed - always fight for what they think is right. Cut throat in nature. Dominant is how they are known. They tend to be influential as they are intimidating at first interaction. Group that has already achieved a lot of power and whose influence continues to grow. These folks are the ones who created the banking system and own 95% of the worlds wealth. Humans that were born in complete filthy wealth and have no heart or compassion for commoners or normal people. —————————— Ambitions — Desire power and evil and will use anyone The Brask movement. A special group of Non-Techers spanning over a century. This group is well off however they are social outcasts. They are ambitious when it comes to technology, as they use technology to their advantage. The Brask movement is a group that hopes to overthrow the gods who have possessed the robots. Over the span of a century, Spies from the Brask movement have been sent to find physically dominant human beings to collect their blood samples to create an artificial species that could face the robots if the robots were to take over mankind. —————————— Self-indulgent — Pure hedonism is their dominant desire The Ro-bose hunters are pure scum. Rejects from all different classes with absolutely nothing to lose. The Ro-bose hunters are criminals, menaces to society and will do absolutely anything to watch this already deteriorating world crumble. These thugs are notorious for stealing robots from anybody at all costs. Ro-bose hunters are willing to kill without a second of hesitation in order to obtain a robot that can perform various duties and just for the thrill of it. Category:Ameer Category:Anthony Category:Chase Category:Clay:Doh Category:Caroline